


avevo sabbia nelle mani

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types, Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, M/M, Pining, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Salvo Montalbano, Touching, Yearning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Ora erano sul divano, senza scambiarsi una parola. Mimì teneva uno strofinaccio con dentro del ghiaccio contro il suo occhio dolorante seduto accanto a lui e gli stava così vicino che se Salvo avesse spostato il viso di qualche centimetro i loro nasi si sarebbero sfiorati. Salvo non riusciva a guardarlo, a dirgli che il ghiaccio se lo poteva tenere da solo.Avrebbe dovuto, probabilmente.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	avevo sabbia nelle mani

**Author's Note:**

> tadaaaaan! sono riapparsa! pardon, ma questo autunno è un po' infernale. shoutout alla viola per avermi fatto ricordare della bozza di questa fic che dormiva tra i miei documenti da tipo più di un mese e shoutout anche alla chat del giovane a cui voglio tanto bene e a cui in pratica è dedicata ogni mia fic perché si. all'inizio questa era un'angst poi ho detto no sai che ti dico è un periodo gia abbastanza di merda ho bisogno di una comfort ed eccola qua! buona lettura e spero vi piaccia!
> 
> (il titolo viene da "voodoo love" di ermal meta)

Come ci era arrivato a quel punto? Come aveva fatto a ridursi così?

Non se lo ricordava quando era cominciato tutto, di preciso. Non era stato nel suo ufficio, non era stato lì a Marinella, nè sulla spiaggia. Non era stato in macchina, non era stato neanche al ristorante.

Forse non aveva mai avuto bisogno di cominciare.

Forse era stato così fin dal primo istante.

Il freddo del ghiaccio gli premeva sull’occhio mentre la tiepida punta di due dita gli sfiorava lo zigomo, e Salvo sentiva il calore di quel semplice tocco penetrargli fin dentro le ossa. Mimì lo guardava poco distante, il viso corrugato in un’espressione preoccupata.

Gliel’aveva detto che non c’era motivo di preoccuparsi, che era stato solo un pugno e che stava bene, grazie tante, ma quello non aveva voluto sentire storia.

Ora erano sul divano, senza scambiarsi una parola. Mimì teneva uno strofinaccio con dentro del ghiaccio contro il suo occhio dolorante seduto accanto a lui e gli stava così vicino che se Salvo avesse spostato il viso di qualche centimetro i loro nasi si sarebbero sfiorati. Salvo non riusciva a guardarlo, a dirgli che il ghiaccio se lo poteva tenere da solo.

Avrebbe dovuto, probabilmente.

Ma sentiva il cuscino del divano affondare accanto alla sua coscia per il peso della mano che Mimì vi aveva poggiato e Mimì era così vicino che e Salvo non ce la faceva a spostarsi, ad allontanarlo.

Mimì non aveva avuto bisogno di chiedergli dove tenesse gli strofinacci. Era stato a cena da lui talmente tante volte da conoscere la sua cucina a memoria. Salvo avrebbe preferito non farci caso.

Avrebbe preferito non avere Mimì accanto, non sapere mai come sarebbe stato avere le sue dita sul volto e invece ora erano lì e Salvo non avrebbe mai voluto che si staccassero.

Mimì mosse leggermente il polso e una scarica di dolore, rimasto pulsante fino a quel momento, gli trafisse la pelle della guancia.

“Ah-!”

“Salvo, tutto bene?”

“Ma si, si, credo mi faccia male anche lo zigomo ma sto bene, promesso.”

“Tu non me la racconti giusta.”

E aveva ragione, in effetti. Quando era diventato così bravo a leggerlo? Quand’è che Salvo glielo aveva permesso?

Non era stato solo un pugno, ma due. E c’era stato anche un calcio sul retro del polpaccio destro di cui Salvo era dolorosamente consapevole perchè il livido che si stava formando premeva contro il divano nel miglior modo possibile per _non_ far passare il dolore.

Lanciò un sorriso sbilenco a Mimì, sperando di tranquillizzarlo, e non gli mentì di nuovo. Chiaramente Mimì aveva capito che la faccenda era stata più grave di quanto volesse farla apparire.

Che poi in realtà davvero non era stata così grave. Due ragazzetti a volto coperto lo avevano fermato mentre camminava verso la sua macchina dopo essere uscito da Calogero. Era buio, probabilmente non avevano visto fosse il commissario. Gli avevano dato due pugni ben assestati, completato il lavoro con un calcio, poi uno gli aveva sfilato il portafogli. Con quello, però, aveva trovato il distintivo, l’aveva fatto vedere all’altro. Erano fuggiti lasciando cadere a terra portafogli e distintivo.

Salvo si era raddrizzato, l’occhio che pulsava in maniera assordante e il polpaccio che non riusciva a reggere il suo peso. Si era diretto alla macchina, aveva faticosamente guidato fino a Marinella. Appena entrato in casa aveva sentito suonare il telefono, aveva risposto alla cieca ed era stato capace di sbattersi mezza cornetta contro lo zigomo colpito poco prima. Prima ancora di chiedere chi fosse aveva emesso un verso dolorante, e dall’altra parte del telefono si era sentita una voce preoccupata.

“Salvo? Salvo stai bene?”

“Ma si, Mimì, solo un pugn-“

“Aspetta, arrivo.”

“Ma cosa arrivi, Mimì, ti ho detto che-“

_Click._ Mimì aveva staccato la comunicazione.

_Cocciuto, testardo e minchione,_ aveva pensato Salvo.

E ora eccoli là, Mimì troppo vicino, troppo concentrato su di lui, Salvo che di tutta quell’attenzione, quella cautela non sapeva cosa farsene e stava lottando contro ogni suo istinto per non pensare che le labbra di Mimì erano lì, a due passi dalle sue.

Così vicino e così lontano, perche Salvo non poteva toccarlo, non poteva, non senza rovinare tutto e che tormento era? Cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi quel personalissimo supplizio di Tantalo?

Nulla, eppure nulla poteva farci. Un giorno Mimì era arrivato a Marinella mentre lui era in veranda che lo guardava avvicinarsi a pasi sicuri, illuminato dal sole, i capelli disordinatamente scompigliati al vento e Salvo, folgorato, aveva pensato che lo amava. Non era cominciata li, quella faccenda. Ma in quel momento Salvo l’aveva compreso.

E da lì, beh. Da lì tutto a scatafascio.

Quando ancora stavano insieme, Livia gli aveva parlato di un poeta che le piaceva tanto. Marquez, si chiamava. Gli aveva letto una delle sue poesie, una sera. C’era stata una frase che lo aveva colpito, quella volta. Ora non se la ricordava, di preciso, ma parlava di qualcosa che Livia gli aveva descritto come _yearning. A tender or urgent longing,_ come definito dal dizionario su cui aveva poi cercato quella parola.

Mimì era così vicino. Aveva gli occhi marroni- non erano semplicemente scuri, come Salvo aveva pensato. Erano così caldi, carichi di preoccupazione nascosta nella fronte corrucciata e di qualcosa che pareva miele. _Dolcezza._ Le dita di Mimì sulla sua guancia erano dolci, leggere, e nessuno l’aveva mai toccato così.

“Salvo? Ci sei?”

“Mh?”

“Ti stavo chidendo se vuoi sporgere denuncia.”

“Si, scusa, è che-“

“Sei sicuro che non hai preso una botta in testa?”

“Per l’ultima volta, Mimì, no. Cos’è, ci tieni così tanto a farmi fare una bella gitarella all’ospedale?”

Mimì era troppo vicino perchè Salvo non notasse la reazione al suo tono esasperato, che pareva aver colpito Mimì come una sferzata.

Tipico di Salvo.

Non era tipo da- non era tipo da mostrarsi debole. Non gli piaceva, e le parole gli erano sempre venute in aiuto. Livia gliel’aveva rimproverato così tante volte, _non riesci mai ad aprirti, Salvo_ , e ancora _essere vulnerabili non è un male, Salvo._

_“_ Minchia quanto sei stronzo, Montalbano.”

Forse la differenza stava lì. Livia non gli rispondeva mai. Incassava, si ritraeva. Salvo non sapeva mai come raggiungerla quando si nascondeva. Mimì invece non fuggiva mai. Quando Salvo faceva lo stronzo lo guardava e gli rispondeva a tono, come meritava.

Gli occhi di Mimì erani ancora lì, arrabbiati, esasperati dalla sua incapacità di lasciar fare agli altri, di preoccuparsi per lui.

_Mi dispiace,_ avrebbe voluto dire Salvo. _Vorrei essere diverso. Non essere così stronzo quando so che vuoi solo aiutarmi._

Le dita di Mimì erano ancora sul suo zigomo, il ghiaccio contro l’occhio tumefatto. Salvo voltò il viso, guardò dall’altra parte. Era così vicino.

Mimì sospirò.

“Salvo, sono solo preoccupato. L’ultima volta che mi hai detto che era solo un pugno mi sei collassato addosso in macchina.”

“Lo so, lo so. Ma ti giuro che stavolta non è nulla.”

“Mi fido. Dai, guardami, controllo anche l’altro occhio e poi ho fatto.”

Così dicendo, la mano mano di Mimì poggiata sul divano prese lievemente il suo mento tra le mani per spostargli il viso nella sua direzione. Salvo ebbe appena il tempo di trattenere il fiato che si ritrovò il volto di Mimì di fronte al suo, gli occhi che scrutavano con aria concentrata alla ricerca di altri lividi. Non tolse le dita dal suo mento.

Era bello, Mimì. Aveva gli occhi caldi, il naso pronunciato, la pelle chiara. Ed era così vicino, e le sue labbra sembravano così _morbide-_

Ci sono momenti in cui, semplicemente, ci si dimentica del buon senso, Finsice fuori dalla finestra insieme a un sacco di sogni e di ricordi, accumulati nel tempo. Ed il buon senso di Salvo, quello che avrebbe dovuto urlargli i nomi di tutte le _donne_ con cui aveva visto il suo migliore _amico,_ il suo _vice_ , si ritrovò improvvisamente ad osservare la finestra da fuori, da terra. Di tutto quell’ammasso di raccomandazione rimase solo _il suo._

Mimì era nella sua vita, e Mimì era _il suo_. E le sue labbra erano _lì-_

E poi non erano più lì, perchè erano sulle sue, ed erano morbide come sembrava, tanto da ovattare ogni singolo istinto che gli stava urlando _che minchia stai facendo, Montalbano?_

In qualunque altro momento, Salvo si sarebbe ritratto subito da quel bacio fugace e stupido, rischioso, maledicendosi, ma aveva il viso dolorante e le dita di Mimì sul suo viso parevano una medicina migliore della morfina.

Le mani di Mimì. Sul suo viso. _Ancora._

Fu quello a farlo ritrarre. La sorpresa che Mimì non si fosse allontanato con disgusto.

“Mimì?”, fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

“Che c’è? Ti ho fatto male?”

Perchè non lo stava respingendo? Perchè?

“No, no, io- io- tu- anche tu?“

Mimì scosse la testa. Stava ridendo.

“Quando vuoi sei proprio stupido, Salvo.”

E poi Mimì lo baciò di nuovo. Piano, attento a non fargli male, le dita leggerissime a sfiorargli una guancia e l’altra mano delicata sul collo. Salvo non sapeva cosa fare con le sue, di mani, mentre le labbra di Mimì si muovevano piano sulle sue e alla fine decise di poggiarle sui fianchi dell’altro.

Si separarono, si guardarono.

Mimì era vicino come pochi minuti prima, ma Salvo ora poteva toccarlo, e all’improvviso gli apparve più vicino di quanto non lo fosse mai stato.

.

Erano rimasti sul divano a sfiorarsi, a baciarsi, a guardarsi ancora per un po’. Poi Mimì per sbaglio aveva premuto sul suo zigomo un po’ troppo forte e Salvo aveva fatto una smorfia di dolore che non era passata inosservata.

_“é tardi, Salvo. Forse è meglio se vado.”_

_“Perchè non resti?”_

_Gliel’aveva chiesto senza pensarci, ed era stato facile. Forse era questo il modo di iniziare a d aprirsi: senza accorgersene. D’altronde, era così che aveva aperto la porta a Mimì. Senza accorgersene._

_Mimì aveva sorriso, aveva accettato. Erano saliti al piano di sopra, Salvo gli aveva tirato uno degli spazzolini di riserva, gli aveva prestato una maglietta e dei boxer. Mimì era uscito dal bagno con addosso i suoi vestiti, e gli stavano largho ed era bellissimo e Salvo, seduto sul letto, si era alzato e l’aveva baciato, cingendogli i fianchi, perchè ora poteva. Ora gli era concesso. E che progresso, da mezz’ora prima. Da tutto quel tempo in cui aveva pensato che non gli sarebbe mai stata concesso, un privilegio simile._

_“In bagno ho trovato la pomata per i lividi. Te la metti tu o te la metto io sul polpaccio?”_

_“Come minchia te ne sei accorto?”_

_“Sulle scale zoppicavi, minchione.”_

_“Facciamo che me la metto io, eh? Tu oggi hai fatto abbastanza.”_

_“Beh, mica è un sacrificio…”_

_Salvo aveva riso, gli aveva dato una botta scherzosa con l’asciugamano che teneva in mano._

_“A quello ci pensiamo quando non zoppico, va.”_

_Mimì aveva annuito, sorridendogli dolcemente. Che strano aggettivo riferito a Mimì. Che strano modo di guardare qualcuno, di guardare Salvo, che di dolce non aveva niente._

_Si era seduto sul letto per mettersi la crema, per poi accorgersi quasi subito che gli era piuttosto difficile raggiungere il retro del polpaccio senza peggiorare la situazione del muscolo._

_“Da qua, faccio io.”_

_Gliel’aveva passata, sospirando, e l’altro si era accucciato di fronte a lui, le mani decise ma delicate._

_Una volta finito, si era andato a lavare le mani. Quando era tornato Salvo era già steso, a pancia in su, improvvisamente stanco morto. Mimì gli si era steso a fianco, a pancia in giù. Aveva allungato un braccio e lo aveva poggiato sulla sua vita._

_Salvo aveva guardato il soffitto. Aveva sorriso._

_“Buonanotte.”_

_“‘Notte.”_

_Mimì aveva la voce mezza schiacciata dal cuscino e Salvo aveva pensato che lo amava._

Ora era mattina, e Salvo era sveglio. Mimì no, ma nella notte aveva spostato il viso nella sua direzione, e ora Salvo poteva guardarlo dormire.

La sera prima, sul divano, avevano parlato di tante cose. Di come avrebbero potuto fare a far funzionare quella cosa tra di loro, principalmente. La gente in paese parla, si sa. Si erano però presto accorti che passavano già tanto di quel tempo insieme che non sarebbe stato quello il problema. Agli occhi di tutti, Salvo e Mimì sarebbero rimasti solo il commissario ed il suo vice.

Solo che ora Salvo, attento a non strusciare troppo lo zigomo dolorante contro il cuscino, poteva sporgersi verso Mimì e baciarlo.

“Dai, su, sveglia, che è tardi.”

“Minchia quanto sei brutto con quell’occhio nero, Salvo.”

Il tono era scherzoso ma gli occhi erano fissi nei suoi, un po’ vacui, assonnati, ma lo guardavano. Dolci. Forse, addirittura, innamorati.

Ora Salvo poteva _toccarlo._ E non avrebbe mai smesso.

**Author's Note:**

> allora la frase di marquez è “The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting next to them knowing you will never have them", lui non mi piace particolarmente come poeta ma devo dire che ho trovato questa quote really adatta alla storia. forse sono un po' arrugginita quindi spero di aver azzeccato la caratterizzazione, ma in generale credo di essere più che soddisfatta. qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie mille per la lettura!
> 
> \- matilde andrea


End file.
